Fragments
by atemumana
Summary: Exploration of Kaname's childhood memories during the Ancestral Past with the earlier vampires and humans; featuring the hooded woman and the vampires companions.
1. Chapter 1

This is the start of the game of lies.

XxXxX

"There are three conditions that must be fulfilled before I can grant your request."

"First, Kuran Kaname will lose his life – in other words, he will embrace death and neither you or I will be able to stop it."

"Second, he will gain no memories of his new life – in other words, eventually he will be reborn but he will no longer has the memories of the past."

"Finally, your memories will remain as long as you live – in other words, your life will be lengthened and you will remember them until your own death."

"This is a terrible price – the sacrifice that you are required to pay before I am able to do what you wish, it is called – the Eternal Torment of Waiting."

"Although, I wonder, are you willing to accept the conditions without losing yourself, my dearest child?"

XxXxX

Life as a vampire would be a bliss or hell; it was true that vampires live forever but it was never permanent to all. Vampires, like humans, would die when they were careless except death wouldn't come to vampires as easily as it came to the poor, weakling humans. These bloodsuckers have the abilities to protect themselves and depending on their ranks – the higher they were in the pyramid, the more powerful they would be. People wondered, "Why they look like humans?" The answer was often, "It is because they want to hide their hideous, beastly self. Besides, humans are often attracted to beautiful things even if they are told not to go near them. If vampires look like how they should be; hideous, beastly and ugly, they wouldn't get their food but if vampires look exactly like their prey, add a bit of natural beauty and charm, the fools would easily fall to their feet, begging to be loved, to be caressed..."

However, eternal life was boring to point of thinking death would be the better choice but it was difficult for someone who has always been at the top of the others to kill themselves by their own means. Thus, it was either sink to the eternal slumber or simply turn mad; after all, what else could they do?

Nothing.

XxXxX

The sight of the naked child did not amuse her; she was expecting to find her companion inside the storage room but instead, she found him.

Black, dark hair. A human child; judging by body condition, he was a boy, no doubt.

Who knows what was the colour of his eyes?

"I understand you are heartless but he is a boy and you are a woman; why do you not think of covering him up?" she shot a glance at her companion.

The braided girl placed the list she was holding on a table, returned a glance and murmured, "I do not have anything to cover him up."

XxXxX

**.to be continued**

XxXxX

**A/N:** I have writing issues, sorry for the long wait; writing an alternate ending is difficult than I ever imagine. The first and second scenes are parts of the so-called alternate ending of Daybreak (so-called as I am not sure if it's worth to be called an alternate ending; revised is more like it) while the third, final scene is of Fragments. You should be able to guess who are the two characters; the braided girl and the human child, take a pick and guess their identities.

Fragments is a story focused in the world of the Ancestral Past exploring Kaname's childhood with the earlier vampires as well as humans thus I am not touching any of the canon plot aspect besides the basics, which is quite little – a childhood exploration, remember, it'll be like a collection of oneshots; always expect to see a lot of supporting OCs in the future. As I am not fond of giving the OCs' names thus they will be known with what they are usually famous for – the Braided Girl will refer to the Pureblood vampire who has braided hair, for example, she doesn't have a name in canon, so.

I will finish writing the alternate ending and may fit it in here when I feel like it, until then, you'll just get a sneak peek on Yuu's three conditions.

ps: I am not so into vampire stories so I apologize earlier if I don't understand how a vampire's life cycle works.


	2. Chapter 2

A child... and a woman?

XxXxX

_I do not believe in people who get everything they want without wasting one sweat – I do not want you to get everything without sacrificing the most important thing to you – You need to understand that I am not doing for your sake, I am doing this for my own sake – I want you to experience the loneliness and the sadness – I want you to understand that when we are no longer in the mood to live, you should learn to let us go – Kuran too, he doesn't want to go on – You...?_

XxXxX

"Where did you find this child?" the woman asked her companion, the braided girl; quickly finding a clean sheet to cover the child's body. When she did, she touched his arm for his temperature. "He's warm, that's good. Honestly, if you leave this child in this condition, he will die! We may be resistant to cold but this child..." she paused, staring at her companion. "Are you listening to me? Where did you find him?" she asked, slamming the chair against the hard floor.

A long sigh; "The townspeople gave him to me, ma'am."

"The townspeople? They are humans! Why didn't they care for this child?" she asked.

The braided girl turned to her companion; "They didn't know him, ma'am. Apparently they found him lying on the ground unconsciously without anything covering his bare body. Concerned with his condition, they brought him to me since I was the only one present when they searched for one of us," she said.

"And... He's naked when you first saw him?" she questioned.

She promptly nodded; knowing what her companion would be saying after this and no one would listen to the mini rant besides her.

"Ridiculous... Ridiculous people! They know he's a human child but they let him be without clothes?" she said, sighing angrily. "...You! Heartless, cold!"

Her companion wasn't offended; what was she to do? "I apologize if you are angry, ma'am, but I am honest, there is nothing I can use to cover him with."

"There's a clean sheet inside the cupboard. I suppose you have forgotten that this is the storage room – and inside a storage room, there's always the necessary items that we need – such as a clean sheet? In fact, you are quite clever to notice that the storage room has a bed inside it – therefore, it isn't that difficult to find the necessary items instead of giving me a not so clever reason!" she slammed her words aloud; the braided girl flinched.

Her head low as she murmured a small apology. "I apologize for my act, ma'am. How may I help you?"

"Ah. Thank you for asking that. I have an assignment for you, please, do not ask questions and just do what I ask you to do." Clean, short instructions.

"Again? I did it yesterday, why today as well?" she asked, stating that she was exhausted with the constant missions she was given. She needed rest.

"I thought I specifically mentioned – no questions – right?" she said, half-smile and half-annoyed.

The braided girl understood the meaning. "However, what am I going to do with this child? I cannot leave him inside here. It will be dangerous since he's a human. I gave my word to the townspeople I will take care of him for the time being, so–" she was cut off but instead of feeling offended, she wasn't.

"I will send someone to manage him after this; preferably a man since you are ignorant of their private parts, of all things. I am a woman and you are also a woman but that child will forever be shameful of himself since he, without knowing what you have done, has shown himself to the eyes of the world," she stated, pulling the braided girl's arm and dragged her out from the room. "He will be fine but I do have a question. Do you mind answering?"

Still concerned with the child she was about to leave behind; "What is it?"

"How do you estimate the child's age? He cannot be more than ten years old or younger than three. He's quite small, actually."

The braided girl turned to observe the sleeping child. "I calculate he is around five to six years old, ma'am."

"Five...? Is he an orphan?"

"It seems to be that way, I'm afraid, ma'am. If he has a family, I am sure he'll be properly clothed and fed but..." she paused, hesitating.

Her companion was oddly curious. "But... what?"

"A number of the townspeople said that the child appeared out of nowhere – like a fallen angel. I find it difficult to believe; an angel? How's that possible?"

At first, listening to the townspeople – poor, weakling humans with nonsense in their heads – saying that they have seen a fallen angel landing on the ground unconsciously would be an amusing story but... "It is quite possible; he could be an angel. He is naked, after all. Perhaps he's the cute, loveable ones like the cupid? The angel of love? What do you think?"

Silence.

"Stop joking."

She chuckled. "I thought you will smile with this small amusement."

"I am not, ma'am. Who will be taking care of that child?" the braided girl asked.

"A man, of course."

"I know that! Who...?" she started to panic. It would be dangerous if it was an unknown man. For goodness sake, that's a human child!

Pouting. "Should I even tell you? Oh, I'll tell you when you return from your assignment!"

"No!"

XxXxX

I ran without looking back; someone was planning to take Kaname away from me but I wouldn't allow him... or her! However, I knew I couldn't do it alone, I needed help from the trusted ones but who could... who would help me? Please, someone out there... please assist me! I couldn't possibly lose him, again!

Strange! Was I running in circles? There's no end to this path I have taken! No...! It couldn't be...! Was this... an endless maze?

The door creaked and slowly, it opened by itself. I reached toward the door and...

"A tea party?"

.

.

.

"Why, hello there, Yuuki-san."

XxXxX

**.to be continued**

XxXxX

**A/N:** Reverse. First scene is in Fragments and the second scene is in the alternate; I present to you yet another mystery. If this is confusing, yes, it is meant to be, please don't ask why, I won't answer any of that. Also, what's occurring in Fragments is not related to the alternate; what they share is the similar theme, which I won't tell until it reveals itself in the future. Enjoy!


End file.
